Harry Potter and The Return of the Heir of Slyther
by cool muks
Summary: This story goes chapter wise and tells about Harry Potter , Ron, Hemione, Hogwarts, his friends and Voldemort and their adventures...u'll love it and please REVIEW
1. Harry Potter and the Heir of Slytherin

Harry was as usual, having a miserable vacation with the Dursleys. It was Harry's birthday and Harry was not expecting the Dursleys to give him something or even to remember his birthday, but was waiting for Ron and Hermione, his two best friends to send him a present and a cake. It was 12 in mid night and Harry wished him self happy birthday.  
  
Just then Harry saw 4 owls coming to his window. Harry opened the window and recognized at once, Ron's owl Pig, Hermione's owl, Hagrid's owl and a very handsome owl that was from Sirus Black, his godfather.  
  
Ron had sent him Quidditch board game, Hermione had sent him a nice Broom cover for his Fire bolt, Hagrid had sent him a book named Great Beasts of the World and Sirus had sent him a nice bright beautifully packed Quill.  
  
Harry was 16 years old now. He had grown a few inches tall, his face was not childish anymore, and it was not round but oval. He had become very handsome. He wasn't skinny any more but was well built.  
  
He had received his letter from Hogwarts about the new school list as it was going to be his 6th year in Hogwarts.  
  
Harry had packed up to leave for Diagon Alley to buy his school stuff where he, Ron and Hermione had planned to meet each other. He came down say good bye to the Dursleys. "Good bye, aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon and Dudley. I'm going", said Harry even though he knew that they would be happy. "Good bye Harry and don't come here for Christmas", said Dudley. Harry always spent Christmas at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry reached to Diagon Alley and thought of going to Gringgotts first to get some money as he had to buy the new school stuff. Then he went to Ollivanders, to polish his wand and pay a visit to Mr. Ollivanders.  
  
Harry was waiting to see Ron and Hermione in Bertie and Bots when he saw the headlines of the Daily Prophet which was kept on a table beside his table. It said "Death Eaters seen attacking in Netherlands and Paris". "Voldemort must be back to power and must have started his attacks. He might also reach England" Harry said to himself.  
  
Just then he saw two people waving at him and coming running towards him. It was Ron and Hermione. Ron was a foot taller than Harry and Hermione, but his face had become a bit mature and was no more childish. His hair was as red as ever and they matched very well with his complexion.  
  
Hermione said, "Where were you Harry, we've been searching for you every where". "I thought that those muggles Dursleys did not let you come", said Ron jokingly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second Chapter to my story Harry Potter and the Heir of Slytherin, I hope u guys enjoy it.  
  
Hermione had changed a lot. She had grown a few inches tall and was now as tall as Harry. Her hair were not bushy, but had straightened a bit and were straight but as reddish brown as ever. She had also grown mature as Harry and Ron and had also grown a bit beautiful.  
  
All three of them spent the rest of the day together buying their school stuff, their new books and so on. Ron and Hermione were staying at the Leaky Cauldron, so Harry too decided to take a room and stay there as there was just one day left to go and catch the Hogwarts Express.  
  
At night, they had a good meal and after that they were taking about Hogwarts. "I'm sure glad to go back to Hogwarts even though I've not completed Snape's holiday homework", said Ron. Then Harry said, "Have you two heard about the attacks in Netherlands and Paris? They say the attackers were Death eaters. I think Voldemort is regaining back his power". Harry was right, there was no sign of any attacks during Harry's fifth year and Dumbledore had told him that Voldemort might be planning something dangerous.  
  
"I heard about it and I don't like it, You-Know-Who coming and attacking Hogwarts or even entering England", said Ron who was looking quite scared. Hermione said," You-Know-Who must have become really powerful by now". Harry was just hoping that Dumbledore might have gathered the old crowd he talked about.  
  
The next morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione got ready and went to King Cross Station to catch the Hogwarts Express. They went through the barrier all at once and were delighted to see the Hogwarts Express with its red engine and blue compartments. All three of them bought one compartment to them and played exploding snap most of the time, and then they ate some food from the chocolate lady's table. It was then time to change into their robes as they would be reaching Hogwarts in about half an hour.  
  
They got down and took the lane for the 6th years and reached to the Hogwarts castle which looking as wonderful as ever. They went into the Great Hall and took their seats and were waiting as the little first years came and had their sorting done by the old Sorting Hat. Harry remembered the time when Harry sat under the Sorting Hat and was put into Gryffindor when he asked not to put him into Slytherin.  
  
Harry saw Malfoy, his greatest enemy after Voldemort, sitting at the Slytherin table and making faces at Harry. Then professor Dumbledore stood up to say a few words about the rules and regulations and the feast had begun. Harry saw towards Dumbledore and noticed that Dumbledore was looking straight at him as if he wanted to speak to him. Hermione saw Dumbledore was staring at Harry and told, "I think Dumbledore wants to speak to you Harry". Ron was happily enjoying his meal. Harry saw professor McGonagall looking happy to see Hogwarts starting again and finally saw the person he missed the least, professor Snape, also looking at him.  
  
After the feast all the children were going to their rooms but Harry decided to go and meet professor Dumbledore. He said Ron and Hermione that he would meet them in the Gryffindor common room. He went to Dumbledore who was waiting to meet him and said "Hello professor. How are you?" Dumbledore smiled and said "I am fine Harry. How were your holidays, I hope you enjoyed them?" After speaking for some time Harry said "Professor, there's something I want to ask you. I read that Voldemort's Death Eaters have begun attacking and they attacked Netherlands and Paris. Does this mean that Voldemort is back"? Dumbledore looked at him patiently and said "I have also read about it. I think that he's back after a break of one year. As I told you, he was gaining his strength during the last year and I'm afraid that he's back in full power. I've got the old crowd back. Sirus, Lupin, Snape (at which Harry made a small sound) and many more." Harry looked at Dumbledore and saw he was as calm as ever. Dumbledore said at last "I think you mist not get worried and go to sleep". Harry then went to professor McGonagall to ask the new password. McGonagall said, "Hippocus-Dronus". She then said, "Why are you so worried Harry"? Harry replied nothing and went back to the Gryffindor common room to meet Ro and Hermione who were waiting for him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the 3rd Chapter to Harry Potter and the Heir of Slytherin. Please review it.  
  
Harry told the new password and came to the Gryffindor common room which was still the same and he saw Ron and Hermione sitting in one corner waiting for him. Ron saw him and asked, "So, why did Dumbledore call u?". Hermione too was curious to know. Harry told them that what Dumbledore had just told him. Ron looked worried on hearing You-Know-Who's rise and Hermione also looked as worried as Harry. There was a silence for about a minute and then Hermione told, "I think we must go to sleep, tomorrow is the first day of our 6th year." So, they all went to sleep.  
  
The next morning Harry, Ron and Hermione got up and were having their breakfast in the Great Hall when the mails had started to come and Harry had also received one. It was from Sirus. Harry read it in a low voice but loud enough for Ron and Hermione to listen. It read:  
  
Dear Harry, I hope you've read about the attacks in Netherlands and Paris. I heard from a few people that only the Death Eaters were seen but there is still no sign if Voldemort. Dumbledore has told me that Voldemort might attack London any time. We've gathered most of the old crowd and you'll be happy to hear that I'm with Lupin. Harry, I want you to be careful and it would be better if you don't go anywhere out of Hogwarts. I would like to meet you, Harry. How about on the weekend, when all the students are gone to Hogsmeade? I will meet you in the Gryffindor common room. I've told Dumbledore and taken his permission. Take care Harry and don't go anywhere out of Hogwarts and always go everywhere with Ron and Hermione.  
  
Sirus  
  
Harry put the letter into his pocket and saw Dumbledore was looking at him. Harry understood Dumbledore new that it was Sirius's letter. "Sirus will have to be careful this time because You-Know-Who is running around freely and I think he would want to kill Sirus too", said Hermione who was trying to speak as low s possible so that no one would hear them. Ron saw his watch and said, "Let's move on, I don't want to miss Snape's first class of our 6th year or we'll cleaning dirt or something for detention." Just then Dumbledore stood up and said, "I would like you all to meet our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Miss Fleur Delacour." Harry and Ron almost slipped when they heard that their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was Fleur. Harry remembered that she had told him she would try to get a job at Hogwarts. Ron was looking as happy as ever. Looking at him Hermione said, "I wonder how long she will stay because all of our Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers only lasted a year." Ron ignored her and saw that she was looking at them. "I think she wants to speak to us, Harry", said Ron. And she did. She came straight to them and said, "Hello Harry, Ron and Hermione. How are all of you? I have improved my English and I also got job in Hogwarts." Harry replied, "We are glad to see you, Fleur." Ron also said, "Yes, I'm happy that you are our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Harry and Hermione both grinned at that and Ron ignored them.  
  
At the Potions class Snape talked to them in his usual way and then spotted Harry and said, "So Potter, this is your 6th year and you have to study hard to get good O.W.L.s. Lets see how you do it this time." Harry looked at him and saw Ron on his side trying to vomit when Snape was not looking.  
  
The rest of the day went quite fine till the Divination class. Professor Trelawney welcomed them in the same way she did. She opened her book and said, "This year you all will learn advanced fortune telling and advanced crystal gazing and so on. We shall start with Crystal gazing. Now, everyone take on your crystal balls and say 'Resboliana' and then tell me what you see. This spell is used to see the very near future and also a fearsome future." All the students began to gaze into their balls and a few began telling what they could see. Ron could see nothing and many of the students could see nothing. Just then Parvati Patil said that she could see something unusual in Harry's ball which Harry could also saw but thought it could not be what he was thinking it was. Professor Trelawney came over to Harry's desk and saw something and clamped her had to her mouth. Harry knew she had seen what he thought it was.  
  
She began to tremble looking at Harry and said, "Harry, I-I s-s-see the Dark Mark. You-Know-Who's Dark Mark." The whole class was silent and Harry and Ron looked at each other and just looked at the ball. Professor Trelawney stopped the lesson over there and dismissed the class but said Harry to stay back. Ron also asked if he could stay back with Harry and she agreed. 


End file.
